


杀人灭口

by kristina251



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 三次曼努遇见托马斯的时候想杀了他，还有一次他没有。
Relationships: Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Kudos: 4





	杀人灭口

**Author's Note:**

> 本文大部分设定来源于九把刀的《杀手》系列，所以如果有人觉得托马斯同学的那个职称名号很难听的话，不要怪我，请联系原作者~~

1.

曼努第一次遇见托马斯，是在下班回家的路上。

天边刚放出一丝青白色的光芒，和煦的微风迎面吹来，还带着一点夜晚的凉意。路边的垃圾桶旁，一只流浪的土狗正在翻来捡去，远远看见曼努走过，嗷呜一声钻进了人行道旁的草丛。

鼻子很灵啊。曼努耸肩。他从目标家里出来时已经做过清洗，但一点点残余的血腥味，再加上刚刚干完活留下的杀气和戾气，还是足以让小动物们闻风远避。

是的，他，曼努埃尔·诺伊尔有一份不那么光明的工作：杀手。

哗啦啦啦。

街心公园里，一群鸽子正扑腾着翅膀上蹿下跳，中间还夹杂了一个年轻的声音：“喂不要抢啊人人哦不是鸽鸽都有啊你们再抢信不信我自己吃了……”

这么早出来喂鸽子？曼努瞧着年轻人瘦削的背影，看他穿的也不像出来晨跑的，真是个怪人。

鬼使神差一样，年轻人突然回过头，看见曼努站在街道上，也是一愣，随即又无比自然的挥挥手。

“嗨——早上好啊——”

曼努站定，皱眉。多年杀手工作使他对自己走路无声的本事有着绝对的自信，在某些极端情况下，他甚至可以做到即使站在目标背后也能让目标毫无察觉的程度。适才虽然没有刻意隐匿自己，但如此轻易被发现，还是破天荒头一遭。

更糟糕的是，这里距离目标家里不过一公里，路线是特别选过的，没有摄像头。但现在被人看见了，万一警察调查到他头上，可是件麻烦的事。

曼努跨过人行道，冲着人和鸽子走了过去。大不了杀了他灭口吧，也不是什么难事。

唰的一声，一群鸽子飞的一干二净。

“喂喂你们要不要这样啊就算吃饱了也不用跑的这么快吧不带这样过河拆桥的……”顶着一头卷毛的青年愤愤不平，一屁股坐在公园的长椅上，将手里掰好了的面包碎一口吞掉。

曼努仔细打量着他，眼眶有点熬夜之后的红，穿的普普通通，看起来像个大学生，正在大口嚼着面包，除了嘴有点大以外没有任何特异之处。

“你干嘛看着我？我又把面包吃到脸上了？”卷毛青年不好意思的笑笑，在脸上一通乱抹。

曼努摇摇头，开始在心里盘算是用枪用刀还是直接拧断脖子，从保密程度来说三者各有缺陷，何况处理尸体也是个大麻烦。

“你干嘛不说话？饿了吗？？要不要吃一点？”青年冲他晃晃手里装着面包的袋子。

摇头。

然而曼努的肚子给出了一个完全相反的答案。

卷毛青年忍俊不禁，掏出一片吐司，直接送到曼努嘴边：“这有什么不好意思的，反正也有多的，快尝尝吧。看你这么大个子不要这么扭捏嘛来张嘴——”

椰蓉的甜香和松软的口感在口腔中扩散，天边的太阳露出了头，温暖的晨风从头顶和脸侧拂过，顺着风一起过来的，还有一群饿着肚子的鸽子。

“你们这群家伙，叫你们过河拆桥，现在没有多的了，不给你们吃了！”青年哼哼，又掏出一片，想要递给曼努。四周一看，却再也不见曼努的人影。

“奇怪的人。”青年将吐司送进嘴里，眼珠转动。

2.

“这次的目标。”经纪人米洛将照片放在桌上，连同一碟黑森林蛋糕，一起推到曼努面前。

有点眼熟。

“这不是电视上前几天还在找的通缉犯吗？要出动杀手的话，还要警察干嘛？”曼努终于想了起来，叉起一小块蛋糕，送进嘴里。

“大概是受害者家属嫌警方效率太低吧。”米洛耸肩，“我的工作是中介，不是心理咨询。”

说的也是，委托人的想法，从来也不是杀手需要揣测的。只不过……

“我需要换一个鬼子。”

时代在进步，社会在发展，杀手这种最古老的职业，终于也发展出了自己的产业链。除了万年不变的委托人与杀手之外，还有负责帮助杀手接单的“经纪人”，负责帮杀手搜索目标信息并处理各类杂事的“鬼子”，负责处理现场善后尸体的“黑手”，专门训练杀手的“烧盆”，等等。

“我不是侦探，这种情况显然需要人帮我找出目标在哪。但上次那个鬼子给我规划的撤退线路，居然被人看见了。”曼努记起旧事，有点不爽。

“那你杀了目击者灭口吗？”

“我是杀手，又不是杀人犯。”曼努送过来一个白眼，“太麻烦了。”

米洛莞尔，从口袋里掏出一张名片，上面无名无姓，只有一个手机号。

“虽然只是个新人，不过跟很多杀手都合作过，口碑很好，当然价格也随着口碑水涨船高。你可以先和他联系，不满意再来找我。”

竟然是空号。

曼努举着手机，不解的看着米洛，后者忍着笑意，冲他比划了一个发短信的手势。

搞什么鬼啊，曼努翻着白眼，随便打了个“你好”，点击发送，然后端起蛋糕。

然而蛋糕还没端到嘴边，回信就来了。曼努点开信箱，发现是一张价目表。从寻找目标到监视目标，从伪造证件到信息窃取，按难度和数量从杀手的报酬中抽成，明码标价，巨细靡遗，价目表最后甚至还提到了各种黑客服务。看来服务范畴相当广。

行事谨慎，技艺高超，我喜欢这家伙。曼努露出笑容，回复了一条接受报价的短信。

更何况，价格也不怎么贵嘛。

手机嗡嗡震动，来电显示正是刚刚那个号码。

“您好，请问需要什么服务呢？”明亮而欢快的女声传来，听的人心情也跟着明亮起来。

异国他乡，大学校园，曼努穿着最简单的T恤和牛仔裤，背着旅行包，看起来跟一个观光客没什么两样。

居然跑来这里当清洁工，也算不容易了。曼努翻动着手机，看着详细的学校平面图和清洁人员轮班表，按部就班的寻找着目标。

“哎？怎么是你啊？”一个令人印象深刻的大嗓门突然出现在曼努面前。

“真是好巧啊哈哈哈没想到在这里见到你我是来做交换生的……”卷毛青年无比自来熟的抱住曼努的手臂，开始哇啦哇啦。

曼努嘴角抽搐，现在显然不能带着这个挂在自己手臂上的家伙去工作，但以事前计划来看，更不能在这里耽搁太久，目标是今天最后一趟班，下班时只有他一人独处，是最完美的出手时刻，往后多等一秒就多了一秒的变数。更何况，如果说初次见面，还可以指望他并不记得自己，这次被直接认出来，就算最后还是能完成任务，一旦事发，自己作为一张生面孔，几乎就是现成的嫌疑人。

“上次忘了自我介绍了我叫托马斯·穆勒你呢你这次是来旅游还是工作……”

“出差。”曼努随便应了一句，再次开始了杀人灭口的盘算。一分钟内这家伙不自动下去的话，要不要把他带到目标地点一起解决了呢……

“哦哦你是来工作的啊！”托马斯满脸写着你终于说话了，“是来找人的吗？要不要我帮你啊我对这里可熟悉了你要找谁我都能带你找到绝对不会出错……”

曼努四周扫了一眼，头痛欲裂。由于托马斯巨大的嗓门，不少人已经投过来异样的目光。麻烦了，要是现在杀了他灭口，自己简直就是第一嫌疑人。他偷偷瞥了一眼手机，距离原定计划的时间已经过去了五分钟，手臂上这个麻烦的家伙还在说个不停。

“哦！瞧我这脑子！”托马斯突然一拍脑袋，“教授还让我帮忙取东西来着差点给忘了都是因为你……”他转身就往教学楼的方向跑，留下长长的回音，“不好意思啊我先忙了下次再帮你找人啊——”

要不是周围还有不少人，曼努真想掏出枪来就是一下。幸好强大的职业素养帮助他及时收拾心情，迅速往堆放工具的保洁室冲去。同时掏出手机，给鬼子发了条短信，希望对方能马上监控学校和周围地区所有的摄像头。

没想到的是，保洁室的大门依旧敞开，一张曼努看的滚瓜烂熟的脸正在慢腾腾的收拾东西，桌上放着一块新鲜出炉的、被瓜分的还剩最后一块的蛋糕，房间里的新烤箱余温犹在。

“请问你找谁？”

可惜他已经没机会听到答案了。

3.

曼努第三次遇见托马斯时正在街边小店吃晚饭。当那头卷毛突然蹦出来的时候，曼努差点把意大利面吃进鼻子里。

耐着性子听完了托马斯长达半小时的叨叨，还被迫报上了姓名才终于送走了这尊大神的曼努走出饭馆，第一件事就是将一张偷拍的照片连着短信一起发给鬼子。

十分钟后，手机震动。

“这是你的新目标吗？”依然是明亮而愉快的女声，鬼子最近好像越来越喜欢打电话聊天了。

“不是。”

“不是？这可稀奇了，我的主要工作方向是辅助你们杀手寻找目标，随便找些闲杂人等简直有损我的职业荣誉啊。更何况，没有报酬，我要怎么抽成？”

“钱不会少你的。”

“这么执着？我来看看……啧，挺可爱的小伙子嘛，难道是你喜欢的人？”鬼子笑个不停，“要是这样的话，那我可得加价了。”

“不是。”曼努脸上有点发烧，“你也太能想了，这家伙看起来蠢兮兮的，谁会喜欢他啊。”

一片沉默。

“恕我直言，”不知道是不是曼努的错觉，电话那头的气压仿佛有点低，“这人看起来比你精明多了，长得也比你好看，就连穿衣品味都比你好。”

“对你的审美表示深深的遗憾。”

“原话奉还。”

“好了，不开玩笑。”曼努将三次经历简述了一遍，某些不那么光彩的细节当然就被省略了，“说真的，换了别人，这种情况早该把他灭口了吧？”

“胡说，他是告发你了还是碍你事了？某种程度上他还算帮过你，何况又没有委托，自己无端制造尸体什么的太不职业了，你是杀手又不是杀人犯，更不是杀人狂魔……”电话那头苦口婆心，谆谆善诱。

曼努扶额：“你简直跟他一样话多。”

“哈哈，这么说我也上了你的私家黑名单了吗？”

“怎么会，我还没合作过更好的鬼子呢。”曼努赶紧找补，“而且说真的，你要杀我，恐怕比我要杀你容易的多吧。”

“嘿嘿嘿。”鬼子很得意，“所以你总不会是因为被他看见你把意大利面吃到了鼻子里觉得没面子，才要杀他的吧？”

曼努震惊了：“你怎么知道这事的？”

“我还知道你现在左手边那家超市正在做活动，全场水果半价，并且有一种薯片出了新口味正在促销……”电话那边隐隐传来键盘敲击声，“还有，录像显示你要找的这位小帅哥昨天刚买了不少，看起来很好吃的样子，你要不要也试试？”

曼努一抬头，身前路灯上一个摄像头正对着自己，他忍不住冲着镜头瞪了一眼。手机里传来了得意的笑声。

“就算不杀他，”曼努破罐破摔，索性拐进超市，“你知不知道有什么药物之类，让他吃完就会不记得我？”

“少看点儿魔幻小说吧你。”他的脑洞遭到了无情的枪毙，“算了，看你这么笨，这个问题我帮你想想办法好了，包你永无后顾之忧。你就……咦好像经纪人打电话找你。”

手机嗡嗡震动，果然是米洛打来的。

“曼努吗？有新委托了。”

“嗨，你还在听吗？”曼努挂上了米洛的电话，重新连上鬼子。

“一字不差。”

“听好了，”曼努语气严肃，“这次我需要全套服务。”

4.

“为了不打草惊蛇，你潜入时我不会切断任何监控，所有摄像头的位置已经在给你的资料上标明，你自己尽量注意别被拍到脸。你出来之后我会洗掉所有监控画面和沿途踪迹。”

“嗯。”

“大门的守卫凭我给你的证件可以直接进，前几天叫你练的字体练好了吧？注意别签错名。目标地点门口的守卫有两人，标配为MP5A4冲锋枪和Commander BTS战术折刀，两分钟以内搞不定他们，一旦目标地点的警卫装置被触发，大门锁定，那就进不去了哟~”

“我知道。”

“进去之后，警卫换班之前，你有10分钟时间可以做事，我记得委托人的要求是不能留活口吧？啧啧啧。”大战将至，鬼子的语气居然很轻松，“这群人黑吃黑起来真不是吹的。”

“这不是我们应该评判的吧。”

“帮你放松下心情嘛，万一你任务失败，我辛苦这么久的酬劳不就飞了嘛~”

“谢谢。”曼努将所有装备整理好，掏出一枚小巧的蓝牙耳机戴上，接通。精密的仪器里没有一丝杂音，有的只是两个人平稳悠长的呼吸声。

“我出发了。”

“收到。”

一切顺利，武装到牙齿的两名警卫一个被一记砍中后脑的手刀直接放倒，另一个颈动脉中了飞刀，手臂在摸到警报装置之前就已垂下。

接下来的事就更加简单，自以为外头布下了天罗地网的大佬们没有携带任何武器，曼努甚至有时间挨个确认一下是否断气了。

9分钟。曼努看看表，正想走出房门按计划撤退，啪啪啪几声响，门口的墙壁上石灰飞溅，同时响起的，还有尖锐刺耳的警报声。

曼努躲到门口，稍一探头，又是一梭子子弹，崩裂的石屑在他脸上擦出几道血丝。

“不是说10分钟后才会有警卫来换班的吗？”

可惜密集的枪声让他根本听不清耳机里的声音。

呼——曼努长出一口气，迅速冷静下来。十、九、八……

三、二、一！

曼努闪身冲出，抬手一枪，正在换弹夹的换班警卫之一眉心中弹，倒了下去。另一人仓促换好弹夹，刚举起枪，一把短刀迎面飞来，嚓的一声轻响，正中咽喉。

枪声暂时停息，取而代之的是楼下传来的密集的脚步声。

“二号撤退路线。沿途监控我已全部关闭。”耳机里的声音重新清晰起来。

“你确定？”曼努用枪口戳了戳耳机，却没有移动脚步。

“百分之百。”鬼子的声音里罕见的掺杂了一丝焦虑，“警卫大概还有30秒到达你所在楼层。”

曼努抬眼，冲着门口上方的监视器微一点头，跑了出去。

“我需要一个解释。”

在走过了七弯八绕迷宫一般的撤退之路后，曼努坐在公园的长椅上。身上的一切痕迹已在路上抹去，身边只剩一个小背包和一个蓝牙耳机。

“那些警卫训练有素，不像是会临时起意提早换班的三脚猫。何况即使出现意外，以你的能力，不会查不出来。所以你是故意的。”

“是的。”

“原因。”

“因为我需要拖延点时间来解决你的另一个问题，同时收取一下你三次想杀我的补偿。”耳机里传来几声轻微的喘息，“现在，看你的八点钟方向。”

曼努略带惊讶的回过头，许久不见的卷毛青年抹掉额角的汗水，正在从脖子上卸下一个变声器，耳朵上挂着一个和曼努一模一样的蓝牙耳机。

“因此造成的一切不便，我道歉，并且这次费用全免。”熟悉的声音同时从眼前和耳机里传来，一种奇妙的感觉在曼努全身蔓延。

“你……你就不怕我死在警卫手里？”

“我喜欢的人，哪有这么容易死。”托马斯笑出了声，“可是，我不仅再次出现在你的工作地点附近，还掌握了你全部的秘密，那么，你现在要杀我灭口吗？”

几只流浪狗打打闹闹的跑到长椅边上蹭了几下，舒舒服服的趴了下来，温暖的阳光透过路边的灌木丛照过来，又是一个美好的下午。

尾声

“监视器给你关好了，进去后想怎么着怎么着，别忘了委托人的需求就行。”

“明白。”

“回来的时候走三号路线，路过超市顺便给我看看新口味的巧克力上架没有，再带点儿水果回来啊，别忘了~”

“好。”

END


End file.
